Tradition
by the lie written in ink
Summary: Kyle and Kenny create a new tradition. KennyKyle, slight smut.


It was tradition. Every Monday at exactly 8:00, Kenny comes over to watch the new episode of Heroes with me. I mean, it's not like I'm some chick whos all about it and gets pissed if he doesn't come. It's just, we have rules, y'know?

Like we can't ditch Monday night for a girl.

Any other reason is fine.

So, I guess I had no excuse for getting mad when Kenny didn't show up last Monday. When I saw him the next day he admitted he was with a guy, which technically wasn't breaking the rules, but I didn't know he swung that way. I got mad anyway, saying shit like how it's the same thing. Whatever. I'm such a girl.

We didn't talk that week. Maybe it was me holding a dumb grudge, but whenever Kenny tried to talk to me I turned away or left. I thought he didn't care, but I guess he got sick of it since on Thursday he cornered me in the middle of me taking a piss in the bathroom.

"What the hell man?" he said as he shoved me to the side. I cried out, hands groping at my leaking er, area, and glared at him as pee dripped through my fingers. He saw it and fell against the wall laughing.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted, shoving the faucet on and hastily washing my hands, my zipper still undone and dick hanging out there. Hey, I had pee on my hands; I didn't have time to cover up. Kenny wouldn't stop laughing and was still doing so when I zipped my pants up.

"Fucked up," I growled at him. "What the hell was that?"

He regained his composure. "Why are you acting like such a prude? So I had a little fun and lost track of time. It's not like you care what I do, and its only one night."

Rage rose in my chest, causing my mouth to feel dry and bitter. He didn't notice and continued, waving his hand around as he babbled which caused my rage to increase.

"I mean, really man, I know when you said girls you meant not for sex, but I guess I justified it by saying it's a guy. But still, you're reaction is weird, and it's not like you'd get it. I mean, you're acting like a jealous boyfrie—"

His words cut off due to my mouth on his. I didn't know why I kissed him. I mean, he just made me pee on my hands and he was pissing me off so much, but his voice pissed me off more and it was the only thing that popped into my head to shut him up. His reaction is what surprised me. He let out a soft moan and clung onto me, fingers tangling in my hair after he knocked my hat off, hips pressing against mine.

Startled, I pulled away panting, eyes wide. His face was flush and he was pressed against the wall, trembling slightly. I gaped at him in horror, confused.

"K-Kyle…." he breathed. I felt horror run up my spine; what the fuck just happened? I kissed Kenny and he…reacted as if he had wanted me to do it for so long.

Wait.

Shit.

"Kenny, er, dude, I…" I stopped. His eyes, bright blue and so beautiful, were hazy and excited, his skin had goosebumps and his lips were parted. I wanted to kiss them again.

But I didn't. Instead I turned and ran like hell.

So, Kenny liked me. That much was obvious. I mean, his reaction to one lips-touching-lips for like, a second and he gets all hard and desperate, moaning and pressing against me. I mean, I was surprised was all. I didn't expect him to react like that. Seriously.

For some reason, I enjoyed it. But at the same time it scared me. I mean, kissing Kenny…felt wrong. But it felt good.

What the hell!

I need to stop thinking about it. I kept telling myself that the rest of the week and weekend, and I avoided Kenny, only this time it wasn't out of anger or spite. He noticed but said nothing; he didn't try to make things right or talk to me. Whenever our eyes held, he blushed and looked away, as if ashamed.

So, I was surprised when he showed up the next Monday with a liter of soda and twizzlers, along with a big grin.

"Hey, Kyle, ready?"

I blinked in shock and he let himself in. "Y-You came?"

"Duh," he rolled his eyes. "We can't break tradition, can we?"

I blinked as he flopped on the couch. It was as if nothing happened. Slowly, I felt my lips twitch and turn into a smile. Nothing happened. We'll pretend it never happened.

"No, we can't," I agreed and flopped next to him. I caught his gaze and smiled slightly, relaxing when instead of blushing he smiled back and turned to the TV, turning it on and turning to channel 4.

Everything was fine. That is, until the commercials came on. I mean, nothing happened right away. It was fun at first; we were eating twizzlers and laughing, talking about random stuff and punching each other on the arm, acting all manly.

I don't know how the fuck it happened, but at one point while we were wrestling on the couch and laughing, Kenny somehow got his lips latched onto mine.

To make things worse, I kissed back.

My mind wasn't there. It was all skin and lips and spit. I was right about Kenny liking me; he was moaning and…well, humping me. No shit either. He was grinding against my hips and his chest was pressing against mine, breathing heavily into my mouth, eyes drooped so low they were almost shut. I didn't know how to react. I mean, he was _humping_ me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I mean, I didn't grind back or anything. I just kind of lay there kissing him, ignoring the obvious arousal my body was reacting to. Er, well, my body was reacting to his movements but my mind was kind of out of it.

I didn't realize my eyes were closed until Kenny pulled away for breath. My eyes snapped open in horror. He was hovering over me, panting, red in the face, my saliva dripping down his chin from his lower lip.

I let out a yell.

Kenny jumped off me, startled and I sat up.

"What the fuck just happened!?" I shouted. Kenny grimaced, looking away from me.

"Kyle…I've liked you for a while," he mumbled.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I figured it out after the…bathroom incident. I just…I mean, do we really want to risk our friendship?"

Kenny blinked at me. "We already fucked it up. Why not go for it?"

I looked away, silent.

"Kyle," he said, touching my arm lightly. "…do you like me?"

"I…" I hesitated, staring at him warily. "I…yeah. I guess I do."

He leaned forward, breath hitting my face. I felt my own breath shortening slightly, eyes wide as they stared at him in surprise. "Well then," he said. "How about we watch Heroes another time?"

All logic, all sense of anything, flew out of my head when he kissed me.

"Yeah," I breathed when he pushed me against the couch, on my back. "…maybe create a new Monday tradition."

Oh, yeah.

Traditions fix everything.


End file.
